Forum:Leveling System
Now, if you are like me and have all 3 DLC, you would notice that the game guesses an overall enemy level when you start the DLC. For instance, I started The Zombie Island as a lv.45 Mordercai. When I encountered the zombies, they were all lv.35 and such. The same situation happened with The Secret Armory. Now if you have a story related to this forum, post it below.-Scorpion665 BTW, I think they should fix this problem in DLC4. The level for the DLCs is based on the level of your storyline missions (capping at 50 for Zombie Island). ---- I know DLC1 scales via storyline completion; the further along in the main game's story your active story quest is, the higher in level DLC1 will be. I believe this caps at 50 (which would make sense as that was the level cap at the time DLC1 was made), and it's kind of on a "throttle threshold" system; by that I mean the zombies will stay at whatever level they're at until you finally complete the next quest that's flagged internally to up the DLC1 difficulty. As a result, it actually ruins the challenge of both DLC1 and the main game by trying to do it early, or even "as you go," because you'll be in a constant state of "tug-of-war overleveling." First you'll play DLC1 until the quests are gray, then you'll go to the main game and blast through the next 30 quests (all of which are now ALSO gray) just to bump the story far enough to make DLC1 quests worth it again, at which point you'll finish a handful of DLC1 quests before they're gray yet again, etc. If you want the most challenge out of DLC1, your best bet is to wait to tackle it until both A) you complete Playthrough 2, thus boosting DLC1 to its max level, and B) BEFORE you install DLC3 (so that you can't level past 50). Otherwise, you basically must needs resign yourself to the idea that at some point, you're going to be overleveled for either DLC1, the main game, or both. As for DLC2, that starts at level 15 and then matches the current player level once you rise above level 15. So if you're level 45, the enemies in DLC2 will also be 45. This makes for a decent challenge regardless of character level, since character level itself can't be used as an advantage. That said, I'd actually advise playing this one EARLY if you want the max challenge, for two reasons: A) you don't gain experience in DLC2, so you don't have to worry about outleveling anything else, and B) the two things that DO alleviate the challenge of DLC2 are gear and talents, both of which are marginalized at lower levels. I'm unsure exactly how DLC3 scales but I believe it's tied to Playthrough completion; I know on Plathrough one it was ~level 35 as you said, but if you go there on Playthrough 2 you'll see it immediately jump to ~50, even at the very beginning of the game. Regardless, DLC3 has Crawmerax - bar none the hardest encounter in the game, even when glitching. So I wouldn't worry overmuch about difficulty issues there :P DLC3 seems to have its own scale. Prior to killing Crawmerax, the upper limit was 56. After killing Crawmerax, the lower limit became 59. Even Knoxx is hitting at lvl 61. Fun times. I keep getting ganked by the little skag cavalry. Amon de Synn 14:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ----